


Blank Space

by FandumbGirl



Series: Teen Wolf Mixtape Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pydia, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few times Lydia slept with Peter was before she knew about werewolves, banshees, or that the man she was screwing was really a figment of her imagination. The subsequent times she knew exactly what she was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [ Blank Space by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-ORhEE9VVg)

The first few times Lydia slept with Peter was before she knew about werewolves, banshees, or that the man she was screwing was really a figment of her imagination. The subsequent times she knew exactly what she was doing. 

It started after Jackson left for London. Lydia spent the summer going through boys faster than she could count them. Every time Allison would try and talk to her about her habits and Lydia's "attempts to fill a void left by Jackson," Lydia would disabuse her of the notion replying that she just wanted a distraction.

Things with Peter didn't start as soon as she started looking for "distractions." It wasn't until school started and Lydia look towards messing around with Aiden did things change. She, along with other members of the supernatural contingent she hung out with (she refused to say she was a member of a "pack"), were at Derek's loft talking about the mysterious Alpha Pack that was in town trying to kill Derek.

"I'm not really sure what any of this has to do with me. It's not like I'm the one they want to kill." Allison gave her best friend an incredulous look. Lydia rolled her eyes in return and got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"You know, you're kind of a bitch for saying that."

Lydia looked up. This was the first time she'd seen Peter since he manipulated her into reviving him months ago. She hadn't even known he was at the loft, let along listening in on the discussions. She just shrugged and turned back to pouring her water. "I've been called worse."

"I'm sure you have." Peter moved closer. Uncomfortably closer. She could feel his body heat radiating on to her, but she was determined to ignore him. If she took a peek out of the corner of her eye, it wasn't her fault, it was just a reflexive thing. Now that she had gotten a glance at the man, though, she could think about what she had seen.

To be totally fair about his looks, Lydia would have to admit Peter was good looking. A total DILF if you would. It did give her pause on if a man could be considered a DILF if he wasn't, in fact, a dad, but she decided that was irrelevant and accepted her pronouncement of Peter as a DILF.

Soon enough, Peter was moving against her back and he put his arms on either side of her, effectively pinning her in. "See, it's this that made me chose you to resurrect me. That feistiness."

Lydia slowly put down her glass and turned to face him. He was a lot closer than she expected, but she tried not to let her surprise show. Based off Peter's growing smile, she wasn't successful. Mentally shrugging it off, she looked up into his eyes, "And here I thought you fucked with my mind because of my immunity."

Peter let out a hollow laugh. "Okay, the feistiness was a bonus. It was the bonus that led to many enjoyable nights between us."

Lydia's breath hitched. "That was all a hallucination."

"A mutually shared hallucination. I know you felt everything that happened. It's all still locked up tight in your memory." He tapped a finger against her temple, before sliding his hand to cup the back of her head. "I know this because I remember every detail. On lonely nights I like to think about how your delectable body felt under- ah!"

Peter was abruptly cut off by Lydia stomping her stiletto heel on his instep. She moved closer in till there was barely an inch between them. "You better hold on to those memories, because that's all you'll ever get from me."

His eyes narrowed. "Do you really think that's true? I can see it in your eyes. You are curious, Lydia. You want another taste."

She didn't know why she did it. Perhaps he was right, there was a small part of her that wanted to see what sex with the real thing was like. Maybe she was still bored and looking for a distraction. No matter the reason, she moved to close the space between them and kissed him.

Lydia had always been the type to demand the upper hand in relationships, but she didn't like things being made too easy. That was why her and Jackson worked so well, he let her have dominance but would occasionally fight her over it. That usually led to the best sex of their relationship.

It appeared that Peter was not going to just lay down and let her have her way. He kissed back with just as much force and ferocity. Their teeth hit against each other. The kiss was more painful than sexy and that made it all the more arousing to the both of them. The hand that Lydia didn't notice still rested at the back of her head, pulled her hair so her neck was bared to him.

Peter kissed over to her neck, moving down till he met the juncture of her neck and shoulder, pushing aside the collar of her button down shirt. He mouthed at the area and viciously bit down. Lydia gasped and grabbed at his shirt. He was too busy to be prepared when she pulled and flipped them so he was the one trapped against the counter.

Her hand trails down his chest to wrap delicate fingers around his hard manhood. Peter gasped and pushed harder into her palm. Lydia rubbed up and down causing a quiet moan to escape Peter.

"You like that?" Peter nodded against where he was biting and sucking on her neck doing his best to leave a bruise. "I bet you would like for me to do so much more huh, big boy?" With no warning, Lydia stepped back and out of the range of Peter's hands and lips. She turned and made her way out of the kitchen. "Keep that for your spank bank."

Peter wanted to be pissed, he could feel the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, but more so he found that he respected and liked Lydia even more for that move. 

Lydia- 1  
Peter- 0

 

The memory of that kiss was seared into Lydia's mind. It infringed on her thoughts every waking moments and invaded her dreams every night. She wanted to erase all recollections of it, but the hickie on her neck stood out too starkly for her to forget. It was only a judicious use of make-up and accessories that kept anyone else from noticing it.

Yes, Lydia wanted nothing to do with Peter, so why did she find herself at Derek's door when she knew Derek wasn't home and had found out since her last visit that Peter was laying low there, still recovering from death?

It was like an out of body experience realizing she was knocking on the door. Lydia wished she could blame something other than her own stupidity on her being here. She would rather be possessed than to think she was willingly coming to the man who so easily coerced her into bringing him back to life. She would entertain the thought that he was doing it again, but this felt different. This was just plain lust.

The only word Lydia could use to describe Peter's grin at seeing it was her at the door was wolfish. "Well it looks like someone wants another taste."

Lydia didn't dignify that with an answer. She casually strolled into the loft and sat on the couch. "Look, I've got an itch and I'm only here to get that scratched."

Peter cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sweetie, I can't say for sure, but I'm pretty sure I'm not a scratching post."

"Hmm and here I thought you would look good with scratches down your back."

"With the way you left me last time, I see no reason I should help you scratch anything."

"Oh don't be a big baby. This could be a mutually beneficial situation for us. We both know you want to fuck me."

Peter moved from where he had been standing by the door to stand in front of her. "There is literally no reason for me to help you. Apparently my hand is working a lot better for me than your fingers are for you."

Lydia glared. She would retort that she had plenty of boys lined up, she was just in the mood for a man, but she didn't think that would do anything more than inflate his ego and make him want her to work for this even harder. Oh yes, she knew he was going to make her work for it now, it just all came down to what he wanted. How much of her dignity did he want her to concede?

It didn't take long for her question to be answered. The sudden dawning on his face made Lydia wonder if she knew his plan before he did. "There is one thing you could do. Since you left me so alone and so hard last time, you should make up for that. Give me a blow job and I'll think about fucking you till your legs don't work." 

She considered it for a moment. For now she pushed aside what Peter probably thought was a slick insertion of "thinking about" screwing her. In her mind there was no question of "if", just a matter of "when". Lydia knew she gave a damn good blow job, Jackson never had any complaints. If she didn't feel like sex that day, she could get on her knees and have him leaving her alone in minutes. 

It wouldn't do for Peter to know she agreed to his terms so easily. It may give him the wrong idea and make him think he could ask for more. So she sat there for a long minute of Peter starring at her as she pretended to think. Finally, she nodded and moved down to her knees.

Peter chuckled in appreciation looking at the beautiful red head on her knees in front of him. Even the submissive position she was in couldn't hid the passion and fiery personality shining through her eyes. Good. That would make it much more satisfying when he broke her.

His smile never wavered as he calmly undid his belt buckle and undid his jeans. He didn't bother pushing his pants down, just reached into his boxers and pulled out his still soft cock.

Lydia was mildly insulted. Here she was, a beautiful young woman, basically laying herself out on a silver platter for this man, and there hadn't even been a twinge of arousal according to his lower head. Narrowing her eyes, she put her hand on the base of his shaft and enveloped his entire member in her mouth. She had a love/hate relationship with giving a guy oral when he was soft. On the one hand, she loved the power of knowing she was able to bring a guy from the softness of nonarousal, to hardness of horniness, back to softness of post orgasm, but on the other, it made her job harder.

She was happy, and a bit relieved, to see it didn't take long for her skills to awaken his libido. While in the beginning she was able to take all of him in, as he grew harder and larger, Lydia could barely fit half of him in her mouth.

Now that she knew Peter was getting into it, even though he stayed stubbornly silent above her, Lydia put more effort into pleasing him. She knew he would be a tough sell, so she pulled out every tongue twirling, cheek hollowing trick she knew. Soon enough, Peter had his hands entangled in her hair, urging her to take more of him in. Lydia stuck her hand through the opening of Peter's boxers to massage his balls. That seemed to push Peter over the edge. He finally let a little of his composure go and uttered a single word, "Shit."

While Lydia was pleased she was able to get Peter to let go a little, she was not expecting him to decide to let all his inhibitions go. She was surprised when Peter took tighter hold of her hair with both of his hands and held her in place. Keeping a hold on her, he began to fuck her mouth in earnest.

Lydia fought to pull back, but with Peter's werewolf strength, there was no fighting it, so she just relaxed her throat as best as possible and let him finish. Tears of barely held in humiliation mixed with the drool that was running down Lydia's neck. Right now she wasn't a sex partner. She was nothing more than a toy for Peter to use, then probably toss away when he was done. He was never going to give her what she wanted.

That thought made Lydia's mind pause. What was wrong with her where she was willing to subject herself to this just for a little dick? Well his dick wasn't little by any means, but she didn't mean that literally. There was no amount of sex that was worth lowering herself this much.

Her thoughts were cut off when Peter let off a roar and her mouth was flooded with come. Because he wasn't fully pulling out of her mouth, Lydia was forced to choke down as much of the come as she could, but a good amount of it was mixing the tears and spittle that was already making a mess of her shirt.

When he was finally done, he gave a patronizing pat on her head. He pulled away and tucked his softening cock back in his pants and zipped up. Lydia's knees cracked painfully as she made her way back to her feet, a look of anger never leaving her face.

"That was pretty good head ,as I guess the kids are calling it these days. You were almost as good as that nurse who used to help me." A crack sounded between them. Lydia hadn't known she was going to slap him until after the sting was turning her palm red.

Peter's head was turned by the force of the slap and he reached up to rub at his jaw. He chuckled, "I meant that as a compliment."

The growl that came out of Lydia was animalistic. If Peter didn't know she was immune, then he would've thought his bite on the football field left a bit of werewolf in her. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the loft barely pausing to pick up her purse, her face and chest still a mess.

Peter sat down on the couch Lydia had lounged on when she'd first came in. His cheek was already healing from her slap, the hand print fading as though it had never existed. This wasn't how Peter expected his afternoon to go, but a great blowjob was nothing to complain about. All in all it was a good afternoon.

Lydia- 1  
Peter- 1

 

She knew it was probably a mistake, but for some reason Lydia found herself talking to Allison about everything that occurred between her and Peter so far at their next sleepover. She wasn't surprised at Allison's look of disapproval for a second.

"Lydia, for a genius you can be pretty dumb when it comes to guys."

She tried to shrug off the insult. "You know me. I like to turn the bad guys good for a weekend. Hell, if they're really hot, I can be who they want for a month."

Allison shook her head at her friend. "No good can come from this, it'll all come down in flames. You've already taken this way too far."

"I'm young, I'm supposed to be reckless." Lydia let her eyes drift to the window and watched the stars twinkling in the sky. "I know it's strange, but we're actually kinda compatible. If you consider a match and gasoline compatible. The whole thing is dangerous and exciting. Like some kind of twisted game between us. As soon as I saw him in the kitchen, I knew he was going to be my next mistake."

"Is this high really worth the pain, though? I know you, Lyds, and you are already thinking of doing something with him again." When no protests to the contrary came Allison continued, "You are going to come away from this scarred and I'm half sure the worse has yet to come. It isn't healthy."

"I just have to get it out of my system. I'm sure if I could just fuck him once I would be fine."

"Is once really going to cure everything? This seems more complicated than a single fuck him out of your mind. That's what got you into this! You've spent all summer trying to fuck Jackson out of your mind and now here you go thinking sex is going to get Peter out of your mind. I'm sensing a pattern here."

Lydia got a faraway look in her eyes. "This is different. I really think, with or without Jackson going to London, I think me and Peter would have been pulled together. We're like magnets with unfinished business."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Allison warned.

With a sigh, Lydia answered, "So do I."

 

It was a few days later that Lydia hear a quiet knocking at her window. She always heard about the werewolves in their group climbing up walls and knocking on windows, but she never had cause to experience it herself. With the Alpha Pack running around, maybe Scott or Derek needed her to research something, though usually it was Stiles that requested things of her when he himself couldn't sort it out. And Stiles almost always communicated through text and never from knocking on her window.

Lydia pushed aside the curtains and jumped back in surprise when Peter's grinning face popped up. She opened the window and furiously whispered, "What are you doing here? The neighbors could see you."

"Then I guess you better let me in." She moved aside so he could climb through the window. She watched him bitterly. No person should be so graceful climbing through a window. Especially not someone she had such conflicted feelings towards.

When he was fully in the room and she'd closed the window and curtains back she shot an irritated look at him. "Again I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Why are you whispering?" Peter perked his ear up as though listening for something. "There are no other heartbeats here, so your mother isn't home. You are all alone tonight Miss Martin." He took in the sight of her in a black, form fitting short sleeve shirt and a white flowing knee length skirt. "You look lovely today."

"That doesn't-" Lydia cleared her throat and continued, this time not in a whisper, refusing to let him fluster her. "That doesn't answer why you are here." She was starting to get pissed. She was not in the mood for any of Peter's stupid mind games.

"Well, I felt bad about how you left last week." Peter's voice was full of mock contrition. "I came here to make up with you."

Lydia scoffed. "There isn't a sorry bone in your body. What are you really here for?"

The faux innocent look dropped of his face. He shrugged. "I'm horny and you were willing before. Don't see why you shouldn't be willing now."

"Maybe because you're an asshole who set out to humiliate me?" Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Then you are crazy to have let me in."

"I've got a long list of ex-lovers that will tell you I'm insane."

"So it seems." Peter moved towards her and kissed her. Lydia thought about resisting, but really what was the point?

She pushed him backwards until they fell on her bed in a tangle of limbs. Lydia didn't want to give Peter a chance to take over. She straddled his waist, skirt flowing around them. She went directly to ripping his button down open to see his chest and running her fingers against the hard muscles underneath his hot skin.

Peter eyes shined with amusement and he raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "So that's how you want it?" In return he ripped her shirt open revealing a black lace bra. His arms reached up and rubbed each nibble between his thumb and forefinger until they were little pebbles. "That's some fancy underwear for a night in. Were you expecting company?"

"A girl likes to feel beautiful underneath her clothes too. I always wear matching bra and panties. Gives me confidence."

"Well, I can appreciate the effort."

Lydia dug her fingernails into his skin until he hissed and arched his back. The arching had the delicious effect of pushing his jean clad hardness against her still clothed, but soaking wet, pussy. "I didn't do it for you, so stop being so damn cocky." She waited until he nodded in painful agreement before letting her grip go and watched as the deep red marks her nails made faded as he healed.

"You know you owe me for that assholic blowjob you put me through, right? Well before there will be any penetration tonight you will service me until I have at least two orgasms." There wasn't an ounce of doubt in her voice that her orders would be obeys.

She was proven right when Peter took her by the waist and dragged her so she was sitting over his face. His head was hidden beneath her skirts when he piped up, "Hmmm your panties do match you bra. Sorry about this then."

Lydia didn't have a chance to ask what he was sorry about before a loud ripping sound and the feeling of fabric resisting against her skin answered. The pain of her panties ripping against her skin was quickly counteracted by Peter's tongue enthusiastically delving into her.

A surprised "oh" escaped Lydia. Peter's long tongue reached places she didn't think anyone else had ever reached. Oh god. Jackson was always reluctant to spend any serious time down there and she never spent enough time with her one night stands to warrant them going down on her. She hated to admit it, but this was the best oral she had ever gotten in her life. It was almost good enough for Lydia to reconsider throwing Peter away after this dalliance. Almost.

Peter worked his tongue from inside her to concentrate on her clit. From that first suck, she knew it would be game over soon. Lydia screamed as her body shuddered in orgasm. Peter's hands on her waist were probably the only thing that kept her from falling forward and possibly suffocating Peter to death.

Her vagina was extremely sensitive after her orgasm, but that didn't stop Peter from continuing his assault on her. She wasn't sure if she was in pain or having a never ending orgasm. Maybe it was both. A nibble against her labia made Lydia almost black out. Yes definitely both.

Lydia unconsciously ground her mound against Peter's face. She was losing all abandonment and screaming at the top of her longs. Peter was just thankful he picked a time when she was home alone and that her neighbors didn't live particularly close. He loved that Lydia was such a vocal and enthusiastic lover. Despite what he told her before, his old nurse, Jennifer, was terrible in bed; Lydia was much more his type. 

Peter knew he reached his two orgasm minimum, but Lydia tasted so good. He continued to eat her until she came another time. If left to his own devices, he would have continued. Lydia had to physically push away from him to get him to stop.

She flopped down next to him, a stupid, exhausted grin on her face. "Shit, Peter. I may not even need your dick anymore."

Peter licked at the juices that were left on his face. "Babe, I would be happy to do that any time, but I am definitely fucking you tonight." He rolled over until he was kneeling between her knees. She just stared up at him as he started stripping the rest of his clothes off. Once he was naked, her eyes were drawn directly to the thick manhood nestled in a thatch of curly brown hair. God it looked even bigger than it felt in her mouth. Logically she knew a woman's body was able to accommodate almost any size penis, but the illogical side of her still wondered if it would fit.

She was so distracted by his penis that she barely noticed him undressing her. "I expected the carpet to match the curtains, but I was not expecting how good hardwood floors would look on you. Not that I wasn't grateful to not have hair in my mouth."

"God, do you ever shut up?"

"Only when my mouth is otherwise occupied," he said with a wink.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I guess you want me to occupy it then," and pushed up to her elbows to kiss him. Her own taste was still on his tongue and, not to be narcissistic, but she thought she tasted wonderful. 

Peter pulled back, "Do you have any condoms?"

She indicated to the top drawer of her nightstand and he reached over to snag one. He smoothly slid it on and, without any ceremony, pushed into Lydia. She felt so full and wonderful. Peter was stretching her insides like she'd never been stretched before.

His movements were very slow and teasing. Never going any faster despite Lydia's pleas and her anxiously pushing her hips up to meet his. Her fingers were digging into his ass trying to drag him deeper, to no avail.

"Faster, Peter. I need you deeper."

"Beg me for it." Peter pulled out until on the head was in and barely so at that.

"Please, Peter. I need you to fuck me long and hard and deep." Peter pushed in a fraction.

"That's...okay. I was hoping for something a little more though."

Lydia was a quick girl. She knew how to stroke a man's ego, even if every ego was different. It was all about knowing what that guy liked. It was beyond easy to figure out what Peter would like.

"Peter, my Alpha. No one does it better than you. You're the best I've ever had." Peter growled at being called Alpha. He slammed into her. She screamed out, "Oh my Alpha, yes just like that."

Peter worked in and out of her, occasionally bringing a hand between them to flick at her clit until he could feel her on the verge. When he felt that small tremble going through her, he would pull his hand away and still himself until it passed. He kept this teasing up, repeatedly bringing her to the very edge, but never allowing her to fall.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Lydia bit out in frustration. "You do know women are multi-orgasmic, right? I mean you gave me at least three earlier, so a few more during actual intercourse would be nice."

Peter looked down at her with his wolfish grin. "I know women can have several orgasms, but where is the fun in that?" He ignored Lydia's mutter that it would be plenty fun for her. "Okay how about, if you want an orgasm, you work for it."

He somehow rolled them over so Lydia was now on top, without disconnecting their hips. His thumb brushed over the tattoo cursive writing under her still lace clad left breast. "'Nightmare dressed like a daydream'. That's you alright."

"Jackson called me something like that during a fight one time and I thought I would claim it as my own." She rolled her hips. "But I'm sure there are much better things we could be doing with our time other than talk about my tattoo or ex."

"Well, you're in charge now, Princess. Have at it." Peter spread his hands out in the universal sign for surrender.

Lydia placed her hands on his shoulders to give herself leverage as she slowly started to ride him. Once she was able to find her rhythm, she started to speed up. Peter laid back and enjoyed his view. Seeing his looks of appreciation, Lydia leaned back so her hands were on his thighs and her back was arched. So much better to present her assets. It also had the advantage of positioning them in such a way that Peter's penis was rubbing her insides in the most delightful way.

With all the teasing he had done earlier, Lydia was primed for an orgasm. When it washed over her, she welcomed it. Her channel pulsed around his shaft. Peter had to clench his fists in the sheets to try and keep a hold of himself. He didn't want to come just yet. If he could survive just a little longer, he could feel a modicum of self respect. No guy ever likes to come too early.

That resolve only lasted a few moments before he lifted her off him. "Peter, what the hell?"

"Get on your hands and knees," was the gruff reply. Peter was so close to blowing his load that he could feel the wolf itching to get out. The best he could do for it was to put Lydia in breeding position and let him have his fun. 

Lydia followed his directions quickly. There was no mercy when he slammed into her to the hilt. She didn't mind though. She would rather be fucked hard than deal with any more of the teasing he was doling out earlier.

She arched her back to get a better penetration angle. Every time his sack would slap against her clit, Lydia saw stars. She could feel her fifth orgasm of the night building up. Her head dropped onto her pillow and she bit it to keep from screaming out.

Meanwhile, Peter was walking a fine line of letting his wolf loose enough to have fun, but keeping it reigned in enough that it didn't try to mate or kill Lydia. His hips where jack hammering behind her. If she had looked back, she would have seen that he was going fast than any human male would have been able to.

He felt a tingling in his gut and a boiling in his balls. He was going to explode at any moment. Lydia whimpered beneath him. She was so independent, but when it came to sex with him, she was being so pliant and submissive. Peter and the wolf inside loved it.

With one last powerful thrust, Peter came. Still inside her, Peter reached under and rubbed her nub until she shook in one last orgasm.

They were both exhausted and flopped down. "That was..."

Peter nodded, though she couldn't see. "Yeah it was."

Lydia checked her mental scoreboard of their interactions. "I guess we're even this time."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She curled up to use Peter as a pillow. "You're welcome to stay the night, but once it's morning this thing between us is done."

"Whatever. I've heard you have some sort of thing going on with one of the Alpha wolves, Aiden."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Whatever."


End file.
